Holly
by sponsormusings
Summary: Katniss and Peeta prepare to usher in a brand new decade, in their new homeland. A holiday season one-shot from Social Standing


She heard the front door slam close, the whistle of wind that snuck through it at the last moment. Even the sound of it made her bones chill, knowing how cold it was outside, compared to the warmth in the room from the crackling fire. His winter boots stamped against the wooden floors, and she imagined a messy trail of snow and mud over them.

A faint curse - one she knew he had picked up from the shipyard - echoed up the staircase, followed by a thud. Though she had not admitted it to him, hearing the word fall from his mouth never failed to send a shiver up her spine and a quiver of need in her belly. She attributed it to the fact that a phrase like that was something that went against every element of his prim and proper upbringing.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice carried up the stairs, worry lacing his tone. "Are you upstairs? Is everything alright?"

Katniss lifted her head off the pillow as high as she could, groaned loud enough in the hope he could hear her, then let it fall back to the soft cotton. She felt dreadful, her body a mass of aches and pains and full of….

_Baby_.

Her heart fluttered every time she thought about it, at the very idea that one day soon, she would become a mother. Something, only a few short years ago, she had been steadfast and determined would not happen.

And then Peeta had spoken to her in that stable, and everything had changed.

She turned her head, watched as Peeta stepped through the door to their bedroom, a small smile on his face as he tugged the soft, woolen grey top coat he wore from his shoulders, draping it over the end of the bed. She could see the faint dusting of snow that covered it and wished just for a moment she could go outside, feel the cool air on her cheeks, stick her tongue out to let a snowflake fall on its tip. No, instead she had to spend as much time as possible in bed until Baby Mellark decided to enter the world. She had never been so bored and frustrated in her life.

Peeta slid onto the bed beside her, his hand automatically going to rest over the top of her belly. Since the moment she had told him of her suspicions - and her mother had confirmed them - it had become his favourite place to rest his hand or his head. If there was one thing in his life he wanted as much as he wanted Katniss, he had told her more than once, it was the opportunity to create something that was wholly theirs, something that no status or social convention could ever change.

"I thought your mother would still be here," he murmured, his hand moving in small, soft circles. She could never explain how - or why - it calmed her, made the aches disappear for a short while. She had simply come to accept it was _him_.

"No. I told her to return home before the snow could worsen." Katniss twisted her head slightly to glance out the window beside the bed, to see the snow falling heavily. "And it looks like it was in time as well." In the 2 years since their arrival in Boston, Alice Everdeen had become a new person. While she still continued to grieve for her husband, being in a new place had allowed her to flourish; within their first year she had secured a position as a live-in nurse to an elderly woman, who had allowed Primrose to live with her as well while she continued her schooling. There were some days Katniss missed seeing her family every day in the little townhouse they continued to live in; others she was thankful that if the occasion rose, she and Peeta had the opportunity to make love in the middle of the parlour if they wished.

She was more than certain their front parlour was where they had conceived during such an occasion.

"It was good advice, for it is falling quite heavily," he agreed. She propped herself up slightly, enough to shift so that she could rest her head against his shoulder as he leant back against the wooden headboard.

"Thank you for going out in this weather. Were you able to get the candles?" She asked.

She felt him nod, press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I did. We can light the tree again tonight, just as you wished."

"I am glad," she murmured happily, the movement of his hand against her belly causing her lids to flutter closed. She would just have a short sleep, just close her eyes for a few moments….

* * *

"Katniss? Wake up, it is almost time for people to arrive." Peeta's soft voice whispered in her ear, and she startled awake. She blinked her eyes rapidly, to bring Peeta into focus.

"Wh- how- what time is it?"

"It is just shy of 6 in the evening."

"6?!" she sat up, aghast. "Peeta, they will be here any moment! Nothing is prepared, I-"

"You do not need to do a thing," he assured her. "All you need to do is put on your dress and join me downstairs. I have done everything."

Her brow furrowed in concern. "Everything? All of the beverages, the remaining food preparation, the candles…"

Peeta smiled, brushed a damp strand of hair from her forehead. The fire burning in the hearth had kept the room toasty warm despite the cold weather outside. "Yes Katniss. You did your fair share of the work this morning, you set me up quite nicely. Everything is ready for them to arrive. Except for you."

Katniss could not help the way her lips turned down into a frown. "Peeta, you should not have-"

"No, Katniss, I should have," he said firmly. "You have not been well since Christmas, and your rest has been important. And I know you worked hard this morning with your mother to prepare most of the food. I know tonight is special for us, with our guests, but I do not want it to worry you. And...I enjoyed doing it."

"You enjoyed doing it," she repeated. He laughed, one that bubbled up from deep inside his chest.

"Yes, Katniss, I did. I do enjoy doing everyday tasks you know." He said it with a smile, but both knew it had taken some getting used to on his part. A life of being waited on, every meal being prepared, no laundry ever having been washed, had not entirely prepared Peeta for what his new life would be like. There had been many arguments during their first year of marriage as both he and Katniss settled into a lifestyle neither had ever been accustomed to - Peeta one of being active in the running of a household, Katniss one of not having to worry of finances every day. It had taken time, many heated words, and a number of slamming doors, but they had finally managed to reach a place where a routine worked for them. And in time, Katniss had found that Peeta was quite adept in the kitchen.

"Will they still come, do you think, with the weather?" She began to turn to look out the window, but a twinge in her lower back caused her to wince in pain. Peeta's arms were around her in a moment.

"Is everything alright? Where does it hurt?" He asked frantically. She shook her head, pushed him back slightly.

"It is just my back, Peeta, it is nothing to be concerned of." She tried to hide it this time as she glanced out the window. It was dark, but the faint glow from the streetlight showed her softly falling snow - nothing like that of earlier afternoon. She breathed a sigh of relief; she would have hated, after all this time, to have missed the man who had been so integral in giving them the ability to start over. "The weather has eased off. They should have no problems coming to us tonight."

"And the streets have been cleared," Peeta confirmed. "It will be fine, Katniss, I promise. Would you care for me to help you change?"

She paused slightly before nodding, and allowed him to help her up - ungracefully - from the bed. She had been wary of the changes to her body over the last 8 months, but not from the perspective of vanity. It was more her ease of movement, her ability to do as she wished when she wished, that had affected her. The thickening of her waist, the breasts that seemed to appear from nowhere - and that she had caught Peeta staring at on more than one occasion - the ungainly waddle she had adopted over the last month. She had not gained the weight she had seen so many others gain with the onset of pregnancy, but she still did not feel like _herself_. And she wondered how Peeta could even look at her some days, and still find her appealing.

"Katniss," he murmured, and she blushed. They had had this conversation often enough now that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You have never looked more lovely to me than you do now," Peeta told her quietly, beginning to carefully unbutton the dress she wore. She rolled her eyes, but did not say anything. She did not have time to have an argument now.

The dress slipped from her shoulders, pooling at her feet - she stepped away from it, not bothering to gather it up; she had long since given up of retrieving anything from the floor. She felt his hands slip around the corset she wore - another item she cursed, for with the sudden appearance of breasts, she could not forgo a day without one any longer - and splay his hands across her stomach.

"You do know how wonderful you look?" he asked, hugging her to him. "When we undress at night, and your hair is unbound and your skin is all dusky and I look at you, round with _our_ child, I cannot think of anything more astounding." She blushed - even after all this time together, it was still hard for her to accept his words - and shrugged slightly. "Well, you must take my word for it. Trust me when I say that there is nothing I do not like with this pregnancy. Except for perhaps how often we have to restock the larder…" He trailed off, waited for her hand to fist and hit his arm before he laughed. "I jest with you, Katniss." Peeta quickly kissed her cheek, moved to their closet and the forest green dress that hung from a small hook on its outside. He carried it over to her, held it up to her shoulders so she could slip her arms into the long, wrist-length sleeves.

"Wait," she muttered, as it draped over her body. "Could you….could you loosen the ribbon at the side of the corset slightly? I just...need to breathe a little more." He nodded, his nimble fingers making light work of the ribbon that adjusted the size of the corset to accommodate her belly. With that done, Katniss pulled the two sides of the dress together, beginning the arduous task of closing the buttons. Peeta began at the bottom, making his way up the length of the dress until their fingers met in the middle. She felt….trussed up. Like the turkey they ate at Christmas, and shared with her mother and Prim. But it was worth it. Tonight, after such a long time, they would finally see Finnick again.

And she could thank him for this life he had given them.

* * *

Peeta wrapped his arm lightly around her waist, steadying Katniss as she took each stair slowly. His leg ached only slightly in the cold weather from his injury from long ago, but it made him all the more careful as they noted she was specific in where she placed her hand on the bannister, avoiding places where she could inadvertently flatten the greenery laden around the bannister.

Sometimes he could hardly believe they had reached this point in their lives. Four years ago it had seemed impossible, that Katniss would go on to a life without him, he forced into an unhappy marriage with Lady Annabelle. It was not the life he had expected to have, and now, it was going to be one that far surpassed his wildest imagination.

Katniss' fingers clenched around his, and she let out a small moan. Before he could question her, though, she turned bright eyes towards him. "Peeta, I can smell those cheese rolls from here. You _know_ they will be the death of me. I will do nothing but eat them all night." He smiled, but did not respond, for that was his intention. Katniss had been lethargic enough this past week that nothing had appealed to her, and the crusty rolls stuffed with warm cheese had been something he had mastered in the kitchen, after stealing the recipe from the wife of the shipyards docking manager. They had shared a meal with them within their first months upon arriving, and Katniss had inhaled so many she had been green with overconsumption. He had sworn then and there to make them as often as possible; as soon as he taught himself how.

They moved into the front parlour and he let her go long enough to quickly glance out the window. "They have not arrived yet," he told her, "So we have a little time."

"A little time for what, Peeta?" Katniss asked warily. She stood in front of their tree, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth at the flickering candles that Peeta had lit. While it was no longer officially Christmas, Katniss had been adamant that the tree remain and be lit again for new year.

"This." He pulled a small piece of greenery from behind his back and twirled it in front of him.

"Holly, Peeta?"

"_Mistletoe_, Katniss," he grinned. "I know it is not the proper plant to use, and I am probably using it too late, but I do not think any holiday occasion should pass without a little kiss under mistletoe." He stepped towards her, slid one arm around her waist while the other held the small leaves above their heads. It did not even matter that he could not pull her flush against him like he used to be able to - this, the feel of their child between them, a small kick echoing against his own rib - was far more amazing.

He pressed his lips to hers, felt them soften and become pliant under his own. Her hands drifted up the back of his jacket, fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He tossed the piece of holly to the floor, allowed his hand to sneak to the nape of her neck, careful not to muss the braided bun she had fixed just prior to coming downstairs.

Sliding his tongue along her lower lip, Katniss' lips parted, eagerly deepening the kiss. It had been so long, he thought, since the middle months of her pregnancy where Katniss had been eager to do nothing but spend all their time in bed tangled together, and his stomach twisted with need.

The sing-songy chimes of their doorbell rang, and Peeta pulled away - reluctantly - and took in Katniss, all flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "I will see you at midnight for another kiss," he promised, and she nodded, before gesturing to the door.

"Go let them in, Peeta," she told him, smoothing the dress over her stomach. "It is too cold to keep our first guests waiting."

He nodded, quickly moving to open the door. It was almost surreal, seeing a face he had gone for so long without seeing, after seeing it - more often than not - every day. The smile widened across his face.

"Finnick Odair," Peeta greeted, holding out his hand in welcome. The bronze haired man in front of him winked, then laughed, ignoring the outstretched hand and hugging the man with a chuckle.

"None of those formalities, Peeta _Mellark_!" He admonished, then stepped back, ruffling Peeta's blond waves with a snow covered hand. "It has been far too long, my friend, far too long."

"It has indeed," a soft voice spoke up behind them, and Peeta turned to see Katniss behind him. Her back was ramrod straight, her arms carefully tucked under her belly. But it was her eyes, the silver flickering and wavering that belied any other sense of emotion she may have been able to hide. He knew that perhaps Finnick's visit meant more to her in so many ways. "Welcome to America, Finnick."

* * *

"And if Gale could shove 3 pieces of chicken into his mouth, he was bloody well going to fit 4," Johanna grinned as she relayed tales of their Christmas dinner, watching as the tips of Gale's ears went red; the others in the parlour laughed. Johanna, Gale, Finnick, Annie, and their young son filled out the room that so often felt empty with just Katniss and Peeta on their own. The night had grown late, their bellies now full, the cider warm for those who wished to continue to drink. The youngest Odair was sprawled in his mothers arms, mouth wide open with the smallest of snores falling from his lips. Warmth flooded Peeta's chest at having friends with them from their old life slip so seamlessly into their new one.

Johanna and Gale had resigned their positions at Chatsworth less than a year after Peeta's 'disappearance' and had set sail for America almost immediately. It had not been difficult for Peeta to organise a job for Gale within Odair Shipping, and soon their friends had settled into their new home as though they had been there all along. But it also helped to ease the constant ache both Katniss and Peeta felt - and tried to hide - at the loss of so many of their good friends.

The Odairs had waited until Finnick had graduated from Cambridge, until he felt assured that he would be leaving his business in safe hands while on his short voyage to America for meetings in expanding Odair Shipping state-side. Peeta and Finnick's days of rowing side-by-side were but a distant memory.

"Shut up, Jo," Gale warned, which made the others laugh even harder. "Or I'll tell them how you tried to cut down that tree in the park with an axe."

Peeta grinned, moved over to the sideboard that proudly displayed the whiskey that Finnick had given him as a gift - it was so reminiscent of Haymitch it caused a wave of sadness to overwhelm him as he held it in his hand. He poured a fifth into a short glass, tipped it towards the glowing tree in a silent acknowledgement of the man, before tipping it back quickly.

"Learned how to knock that back from the master," Finnick said with a smile, moving up to Peeta's side.

"I suppose I did," Peeta admitted. He mulled over it quietly. "I do miss him."

"And he you, although he would never admit it," Finnick said, grasping the bottle and pouring his own glass. "I visit at least once a year with your father, and always ensure I carve out some time to play a round of cards with Haymitch." He visibly winced. "Charles is pitiful at it, but at least Thresh can hose him."

"So they still play, huh?" Peeta mused with a smile. Finnick nodded, then glanced towards Katniss, who, Peeta could tell, was fighting the urge to rest her eyes. "You seem happy, my friend. Odair Shipping is flourishing here, which I cannot thank you enough for. My business partners tell me you have convincing ways when discussing matters, which does not surprise me. But it is this -" he indicated with his hand around the room, "That pleases me most. I am glad you were able to make a life for yourself, Peeta. Not many would have had the gumption to do what you did, and not deviate from your intentions."

Peeta shrugged, his cheeks slightly burning from the whiskey and Finnick's words. "I did what felt like the right thing to do," he said simply. "Katniss was what I wanted, what I needed. I would do it all again for her." He took a deep breath. "How...how is my father?"

"He is having a difficult time with Caesar, I will not lie!" Finnick said with a grin. "His new heir is a lot more...flamboyant than yourself, Peeta. But I think the knowledge that you are alive, out there, somewhere, is what helps him through the day. He does not know that I know - though I suspect he is aware that Haymitch does - but there is a peace about him."

"And Mother?" Peeta asked forcefully. Finnick shrugged, his lips twisting in a scowl.

"The less we speak of your mother the better," he said quietly, and Peeta left it at that. He really did not care to know any more.

"Ahem."

They turned, to see Katniss behind them, eyebrow raised. "If you have finished, I would like to have a word with Mr Odair," She requested firmly, and both men laughed.

"I can never say no to a pretty lady," Finnick allowed. He cocked his elbow, waited for Katniss to slide her hand in the crook. "Come, let us look at your glorious tree."

* * *

Katniss stared at the falling snow out of the window, absently ran a hand across her rippling stomach. She was thankful that Finnick did not feel the need to break the silence, that he was content in waiting for her to speak. She sighed gently.

"I wanted to thank you, Finnick. For helping us come here, for giving us the opportunity to succeed, to make a life."

Finnick shook his head, his green eyes bright and shining. "Do not thank me, Katniss. It is the least I could do. And really, Peeta came to me with his proposal to work for me here. I simply agreed to it."

"But you did not have to," she reminded him.

"No, I did not," he agreed. He reached out a hand, tucked it around her free one. "Peeta was my lifeline in university. Without him I would have dithered my time away, I am sure of it. He was so supportive of me when I announced that I was going to wed Annie, and what meant most to me was that he was not surprised. So many others were. But it showed how much he knew me, to know that I was serious. And I saw that in him, when he spoke of you, when I saw him with you. How could I not help you when it was so easy to do so?" He glanced over at his wife, at his young son, and Katniss watched as his whole face softened, as every ounce of love he had for them clearly showed. She smiled.

"It does not mean that I will not feel forever in your debt."

"You promised me that you would make my business a success, and Peeta - with your support - has done so. I cannot - and will not - ask for anything more."

She nodded, knowing that they could go around in circles for days if they continued, and reached into the pocket of her dress.

"I have a letter for you to deliver to Margaret when you return, if you do not mind," she spoke up. "I know she is now living closer to your estate, as that is where her husband is now stationed."

"Of course, I would be happy to," he agreed, pocketing the envelope.

"Thank yo - oh!" The jerk in her belly was low, harder than it had been all day. Finnick's eyes whipped to hers.

"Katniss?" he asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she laughed softly. "Baby Mellark just loves those cheese rolls their father makes."

"And I cannot blame him or her, because they were quite the delicacy. Peeta never cooked like that for us at Cambridge."

"It does not surprise me," Katniss joked, and looked up as Peeta appeared at her elbow, his fingertips resting on the fabric of her dress.

"There is but a minute until midnight, Katniss," he smiled, pointing to the clock. "I told you I would find you for a midnight kiss."

"You did indeed," Katniss murmured. She turned to Finnick. "Go and kiss your wife to ring in the new year."

"That I will," he chuckled, barely able to contain the skip in his step as he strode across the room. Katniss turned to Peeta, wrapped her arms around his waist as best as she could.

"Can you believe it, Peeta? A new decade for us to begin."

"And a wonderful decade it will be," Peeta smiled. "You, me, and our little girl."

"Girl?" she questioned.

"I have no doubts," he confirmed.

"And why is that?" Katniss heard Jo jubilantly begin to countdown from ten, as Finnick and Annie and Gale all joined in. Young Wyatt Odair remained asleep, oblivious to the noise.

"I just know," Peeta said simply. As the chant hit one, he leant forward, pressed his lips to hers. "Happy 1890, my dear."

"Happy new year," Katniss agreed with a soft smile. She coughed slightly, felt her stomach shift and contract, the sharp pain echoing up and down her spine. And she knew.

They were going to start the new year with a baby.

* * *

_**A/N - Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. I hope you enjoyed this little future glimpse of Social Standing Katniss and Peeta.**_


End file.
